Kitchen
by Romona-Rain
Summary: Annabeth and her flatmate, Percy, are having some difficulty deciding who should clean their kitchen... {One-shot, AU}


**Okay I love roommates aus for any of my ships...so I've decided to write one (Percabeth because why not).**

At first, she thought the smell was coming from Percy.

It struck Annabeth as odd, because he's always wearing "manly" cologne? So why the heck was he smelling like trash?

It was only after interrogating him that she realized the odor was coming from their shared kitchen (it was a rather embarrassing conversation).

"You need to clean it," she told him, not looking up from her homework.

Annabeth sat on their brown old couch (borrowed from her friend Thalia), staring at her journalist assignment, twirling her blonde hair absentmindedly around one finger.

Percy Jackson, her flatmate of two years, rolled his eyes, and made no movement to get up or oblige. He sat opposite her on the worn black chair (this one borrowed from his step-dad, Paul), texting on his phone.

"And why is it _my_ job to clean it? This is your place too, you know," came his response.

There was a pause as Annabeth sought to come up for an explanation (other than the truth: she was a stubborn prick).

"Because- well, you're the one who created the mess and awful smell!" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation for emphasis.

Percy raised an eyebrow (how could he do that- Annabeth never figured it out).

"And how so? What part in this is _my_ fault?" He raised his chin defiantly.

"Well, _obviously_ part of the stink is from that Chinese takeout you insisted on having," was her retort.

Annabeth set her homework aside to glare up at Percy.

His sea-green eyes met her grey ones unflinchingly.

"Um, no. Some of the stench is most _definitely_ that Greece food you ate last Sunday," he said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

"I'm _much_ cleaner than you, so there's no _way_ I did this!" She exclaimed.

"Just go clean it!"

Percy barked a laugh. "Erm- no! You expect me to clean up that hellhole? It smells- and looks- like a trash cemetery in there!"

Annabeth couldn't help herself: "It's called a _landfill,_ Seaweed Brain. And besides- be a man! I bet Jason cleans he and Piper's kitchen!"

Both she and Percy knew this was a lie- Jason would most likely burn his flat down if he tried to clean (their friends hired maids, which Percy agreed to but Annabeth didn't want people snooping around in her things).

"Oh, c'mon," Percy scoffed, shaking some black hair out of his face. "We both know Jason can't clean for crap- and neither can Piper, I might add."

Annabeth sniffed.

"Well, _I'm_ not doing it, we aren't hiring maids, so that leaves one person: _you._ "

There was a sigh, and for a second, Annabeth was victorious- then she was scooped up and thrown over Percy's back.

"Hey!" she cried, bagning her fists against him. "Lemme go!"

The odor was becoming stronger, and Percy stumbled into the kitchen. Annabeth wrinkled her nose and fought off the urge to barf.

"Here- if you can stay in here for twenty minutes, I'll clean it," Percy smirked, setting her down and blocking the exit.

She wanted to scream- trust Percy to make up a deal that benefitted him but damaged her sense of smell.

"Percy," she began, taking a step closer to the door. "I can't stay in here...Let's just compromise- I'll clean this portion-" she gestured to a small corner or the kitchen, near the microwave. "And you clean the other portion."

Annabeth knew there was an easy way to settle this- they both clean one half, but she didn't want to spend any more time in there. The smell was already getting to her: she felt light headed and could no longer see with perfect vision.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Wise Girl," he began, but just as he was about to leave, Annabeth dashed out the exit.

"Ah- I hate you, Perseus Jackson!" she cried, punching him in the shoulder.

"I can't do it! I swear I saw a dead body in there! Let's just call Hazel and Frank- perhaps they can help," Annabeth admitted, both her pride and nose forever injured.

Percy nodded, causing some of his hair to stick up in the back.

"Okay, Wise Girl," he said. "But first- why don't we go get some burgers or coffee," he grinned, already leaving their apartment.

Annabeth half-smiled and shook her head, following Percy and grabbing her phone on the way.

 _We're never going to get this place cleaned…_

 **Short but oh well. After all, it is a one shot.**

 **I've decided to write lots of Percabeth one shots, and I'm** _ **trying**_ **to challenge myself and make them 'happy', but it's not working very well.**

 **I can't wait for the sad one shots, but for now, I'm going to write non-dark.**

 **Hopefully you liked this story, and don't forget to review!**

 **~Brynn**


End file.
